The RPG Club
by ILAUGHATYOUALL
Summary: Fairy Tail members are high schoolers in a normal world with only one thing to connect them - 'Fairy Tail', an online RPG game and chat-site. Though they'd never admit to it, they are all addicted and seem to have trouble balancing their school, love, and internet lives. The result? Chaos. Pure, unadulterated, chaos. Authors are me and letterspluslovenotes. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo! It's Kat/Laugh (..) with this new fanfiction! **As seen in the summary, I am co-authoring this fic with the LOVELY **letterspluslovenotes**! She's really a wonderful person. :3 Aaaanyway, this fic is immune to my hiatus. It will live forever. Until it ends. -_-

* * *

**The character information below is not mandatory to read, however it will further your understanding of the story. 8) The chapter is after the character info.**

* * *

**Characters**:

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel**

Grade - Junior

RPG name - DragonsR0ar

Social Status - A part of the football team (quarterback) and an all-around jock that doesn't take anything in life seriously... except winning. After being abandoned by his father a few years back, he currently lives on high school grounds with a football scholarship.

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster**

Grade - Junior

RPG name - King_of_Ice

Social Status - Also a part of the football team, he is the linebacker and is always finding himself in fights with Natsu. His foster-mother died when he was young as well, and currently resides with his sister Ultear. He's known Natsu for years, ever since they were kids.

* * *

**Jellal Fernandes**

Grade - Senior

RPG name - Abyss_Break

Social Status - Known as the outcast, never getting into issues or giving a damn about anything school related. Unbeknownst to anyone, he has enough money to reside in high school grounds and pay for it out-of-pocket.

* * *

**Gajeel Redfox**

Grade - Senior

RPG name - Black_Steel_G

Social Status - A nightmare to all freshman, a badass to everyone else. No one ever tries him, or would want to. He has his own apartment outside of school and spends his afternoon working for as a bartender. This is his second time being a Senior, since he failed last year for punching a lunch lady.

* * *

**Romeo Conbolt**

Grade - Freshman

RPG name - FootballStar14

Social Status - Joined the football team the summer after eighth grade, telling his dad he wanted to be just as good as 'that kid with the pink hair'. His father works as the assistant principle at the school; Romeo usually spends time afterschool in the locker rooms and out on the field practicing. Did I mention he's a bench-warmer?

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia**

Grade - Junior

RPG name - Celestialprincess12

Social Status - Easily one of the most popular girls in school. She is currently a head cheerleader at her school and also the biggest prude. Although every guy swoons, she won't as much as peck them in the cheek. Lives with her father, and 20 maids... hating every second of it.

* * *

**Juvia Lockser**

Grade - Junior

RPG name - RainWoman_

Social Status - Captain of the swim team, and an average stalker. She came to Fairy High last year and has been crushing hard on Gray since he first threw a book at her - by accident of course, it was meant for Natsu. Resides in high school grounds, under a swimming scholarship.

* * *

**Erza Scarlet**

Grade - Senior

RPG name - Titania100

Social Status - Student body president and a hardcore bitch. No one can stand her and her ridiculous rules and policies. She's one of the hottest girls in the school, yet can't take a joke without punching you square in the face. She has a full-time job at the library and is able to juggle between school and work and paying the bills to her small condo.

* * *

**Levy McGarden**

Grade - Junior

RPG name - i_ship_it

Social Status - Geek. You can find Levy at any time of the day doing homework, studying, reading, or doing extra credit for fun. She's very friendly and is able to have people see beneath her geek-like exterior. She has somehow accumulated a GPA of 4.7 … no one knows how. She lives out of Fairy grounds, with her parents.

* * *

**Wendy Marvell**

Grade - Freshman

RPG name - BlueFairy14

Social Status - A wallflower who has somehow been able to drag people into the palm of her hand. Just with a small please, she is able to have anyone do her bidding - no worries though, she couldn't even step on an ant without crying and saying 'sorry'. Her parents died just last year, leaving her with a hefty amount of money on their will and a full-ride to Fair High.

* * *

**Mirajane Strauss**

Grade - Senior

RPG name - DemonJane

Social Status - Fairy High's unrequited match-maker. She's one of the popular girls and is always on every guys '#1 Girlfriend List'. She works as a part-time model, and shares a condo with her eldest brother and smallest sister, Lisanna.

* * *

**Lisanna Strauss**

Grade - Junior

RPG name - Spiked-Take0ver

Social Status - Volleyball player, and all-out sporty. She rather hang with guys, and enjoys spending time in the courts practicing her spikes and defense.

* * *

**Freed Justine**

English Teacher

RPG name - Demon_Com

Social Status - Just graduating last year, he was offered a job as an English teacher. Being only twenty and holding a degree in English Literature, he does have plenty of high school girls on his tail. But for some reason, there's a random girl that catches his attention...

* * *

**Cana Alberona**

Grade - Senior

RPG name - PartyHArdy

Social Status - 'Party Chick'. Whoever thought having an obsessive father who joined the high school's faculty was hard, was right. Sure, she didn't have a curfew or anything, but having her father talk about her so much throughout all her life and even going as far as showing naked baby pictures was close to suicide.

* * *

**Laxus Dreyar**

RPG name - LightningLaxus

Social Status - Already graduated, he's a full-time student at FTU but spends his free time hanging around his grandfather's school. No one knows why, nor do they ask.

* * *

**Makarov Dreyar**

Principle

Social Status - All he cares for is his students, or 'children' as he calls them. He decided to start a online gaming world for his students to get more along.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Not-So-Calm Before the Storm**

* * *

**SIGN IN**

**Username: Celestialprincess12**

**Password: *******************

_Thank you for logging in to Fairy Tail, RPG online chat, and interaction site._

* * *

**11:29 P.M. Celestialprincess12 has entered the chatroom: Students FTW YEAAAAHHH**

_Players on: _**DragonsR0ar (founder), Black_Steel_G, FootballStar14, Celestialprincess12 (guest) **

**Celestialprincess12: **are you guys seriously still around with this dumb chat group?

**DragonsR0ar: **HELL YEAH! We're students, so we made a group!

**Celestialprincess12: **So that makes it okay? This is supposed to be an anonymous site for a reason.

**Black_Steel_G: **Nobody cares anyway. Go hate on other people.

**DragonsR0ar: **YEAH!

**FootballStar14: **That's kinda mean...

**Celestialprincess12: **… You tell me.

**DragonsR0ar: **Say... I'll let you in the chat, but on one condition.

**Celestialprincess12: **What is it?!

**DragonsR0ar: **You beat me in an RP battle.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

**DragonsR0ar** has invited **Celestialprincess12** to battle.  
**Celestialprincess12** has accepted.

* * *

**Side Chat**

* * *

**Celestialprincess12**: Is this necessary?!  
**DragonsR0ar**: Yes. Be apart of my group only if you beat me :)  
**Celestialprincess12**: It's 'a part' not 'apart'.  
**DragonsR0ar**: WE'RE NOT IN SCHOOL. NOW FIGHT MEEEE.

**DragonsR0ar**: I won't go easy on you...  
**Celestialprincess12**: How is this fair?! I'm a level 30! YOU'RE 50!  
**DragonsR0ar:** AHAHAHAHA!

**DragonsR0ar** has decided to play on **Molten Rock.**  
_Note: If you fall, End Game for you!_

**DragonsR0ar** - Level 50  
(++++++++++++++++) 100%  
**Celestialprincess12** - Level 30  
(+++++++++++++=++) 100%

**DragonsR0ar** uses Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

**DragonsR0ar** - Level 50

(++++++++++++++++) 100%  
**Celestialprincess12** - Level 30

(++++ ) 35%

**Celestialprincess12**: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

**DragonsR0a**r: I know, I'm AWESOME.

**Celestialprincess12**: … jerk!

**Celestialprincess12** brings out **Virgo**.  
**Virgo** uses DIG

_Note: A whole has been placed in front of __**DragonsR0ar**_

**DragonsR0ar**: AHAH! YOU MISSED.  
**Celestialprincess12**: Woopsie... guess I did.  
**Celestialprincess12**: I hope you don't use tackle on me.. ;(

**DragonsR0ar** uses Tackle.

**DragonsR0ar** falls into hole dug by **Virgo**.

**DragonsR0ar** get burned by the lava.

**DragonsRoar**: YOU TRICKED ME!

**DragonsR0ar** - Level 50

( ) 0%

**Celestialprincess12** - Level 30

(++++ ) 35%

**DragonsR0ar** loses.

**Celestialprincess12** wins!

-Level Up!

-10,000 Gems!

**Celestialprincess12**: teehee ^-^

**DragonsR0ar**: THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!

**Celestialprincess12**: Not my fault you're dense.

* * *

**12:15 P.M. Celestialprincess12 and DragonsR0ar have entered the chatroom: Students FTW YEAAAAHHH**

Players on: **DragonsR0ar** (founder), **Black_Steel_G**, **i_ship_****it**, **Titania100**, **Celestialprincess12**.

**Celestialprincess12** has been added to the group.

**Black_Steel_G**: You got beat. By a princess. -_-

**DragonsR0ar**: SHUT UP.

**Titania100**: Good job, Celestial! Welcome to the group :)

**Celestialprincess12**: Thanks :D It was easy... he's quite dense...

**DragonsR0ar**: SHE TRICKED ME. IT'S ALL A LIE.

**Celestialprincess12**: Did not! I just OUTSMARTED you. ;)

**i_ship_it**: Oooh! Hi Celestial! I like your way of thinking :D

**Celestialprincess12**: Hi ^-^ … hmm... ' .it' … is that something off Tumblr?

**i_ship_it**: :O -gasp- YES.

**Black_Steel_G**: Geek alert

**i_ship_it**: -.-'

**Celestialprincess12**: o.o not nice!

**DragonsR0ar**: T_T I LOST... I WANT A RE-MATCH.

**Titania100**: Give it up, Dragons! Hey guys it's late... we've got school tomorrow. Good night!

**Celestialprincess12**: Ughhh, don't remind me! :c test tmrw for me!

**i_ship_it**: Same here! G'night :3

**Black_Steel_G**: later.

**DragonsR0ar**: RE-MATCH!

_**Titiania100**_ _has gone offline, **i_ship_**__**it **__has gone offline, __**Black_Steel_G **__has gone offline._

**Celestialprincess12**: No... _ NO RE-MATCHES. Plus, it's getting late... I really do have a test tmrw :(

**DragonsR0ar**: Fine...

**Celestialprincess12**: thanks for letting me join your group by the way :)

**DragonsR0ar**: Uh, yeah.. sure!

_**Celestialprincess12**_ _has gone offline, __**DragonsR0ar**_ _has gone offline._

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia raised an eyebrow at the screen. She had just defeated a formidable opponent in an online battle, but she was dead tired. Of course, it _was 12:39_ in the deep, dark night. She glanced at the screen one more time, and her hand hovered over her square laptop mouse. She abruptly closed the laptop. She needed sleep. Badly.

* * *

When she woke up, she was laying with her head on her desk. Her back felt like it was going to fall off and she moaned as she was falling to the floor.

"Eeeek!" she squeaked as her her hit the carpet. She blinked, taking the high white ceiling and the elegant chandelier that provided light in her large room. She turned her head tiredly, scanning her room and all it's white furniture and fancy dressers and paintings. Four high arched windows scaled the back wall, with her canopied bed in the middle. She sighed, reminding herself that she _really hated _this room.

"Princess? Is anything wrong? I heard you shriek."

Virgo appeared out of nowhere, yet before Lucy knew it she was standing right beside her.

"Aaaagh! Don't just pop in out of nowhere," Lucy whined, pushing herself off of the ground and sitting up with her legs crossed.

"Yes, Princess," Virgo deadpanned.

"And don't call me Princess!"

"Yes, Princess."

Oh, this was going to be a loooong day.

Hours later she was sitting at her desk at school, very bored with math and frankly needing some more sleep. She shut her eyes slowly, hoping no one would notice. The bell rang.

She groaned enough for the students around her to hear, and slowly got up from her table. Perhaps it wouldn't have been such a bad morning but the fact that Homecoming game was around the corner and she had to practice all her cheers, didn't leave a good taste in her mouth.

Walking sluggishly through the hallways, she inwardly thanked Principle Makarov for letting the cheerleaders have the option of wearing their team-spirited sweatpants to school; if she so as much as had to wear a short skirt or khakis in this kind of mood, she probably would've quit life and get in her bed. She also thanked him for the free period that had earned for two weeks straight - strictly for practicing purposes, but still.

Reaching the field, she spotted her team and jogged to them. Usually, she was as chipper as can be and enjoyed talking gossip about the hottest football players, talking about their manicures, and working on their cheer. Today? Not happening. In fact she swore to herself that she wouldn't go past eleven at night anymore, at least until the Homecoming rage was through and she could actually think of other things instead of peppy cheers.

Reaching her teammates, she gave a brief smile and asked if everyone was ready to begin. Her co-captain, Yukino, looked at her oddly and scowled, "Uh, Lucy? Are those eye bags?" Widening her eyes, she immediately brought her hand to her face before bringing it down and shaking her head, "Does it matter? Let's jog once around the field, before the guys get here." Her hand had slowly moved to her chin, her head cocked and facing upwards as she thought, "After, I guess we can practice our cheer and strategize our positions..."

"Oh my gosh, here they come~!" Flare squealed, her red hair was sticking out in odd places with the messy bun she had tried to do, "Ugh~!"

The others girls began joining in, huddled and hugging each other while fangirling. Captain and Co-Captain's Lucy and Yukino stood in the sidelines, hands on their hips and eyeing the thirty-something men walking out of the men's locker room and into the field.

Looking at her captain, Yukino spoke, "Seriously... those eye bags look terrible on you. What the hell were you doing last night?"

Biting her lip, Lucy thought up a quick excuse, "Studied like hell last night for Macao's test next period, plus my dad was meeting up with a bunch of businessmen." She didn't dare tell her the truth, that she was playing an online game, her status quo was simple: popular people don't do nerdy things, unless they want social suicide.

Yukino stared at her for a moment and shrugged, "Your dad is always pulling that shit on you. Does he not realize he has a teenage daughter?" Lucy smiled at her then, before pouting and turning towards the girls.

"Since you wasted the only time we had to ourselves to run, we will be jogging with the guys."

Although she tried to make it seem like punishment all of them squealed and began jogging, some trying to catch up with the boys who were purposefully now waiting for the girls to join their jog. Feeling annoyed, Lucy quickly sprinted ahead of the girls to try to have some time to herself; of course, that wouldn't last. Ahead of her was the football team's star player and clearly the schools modern idiot, Natsu Dragneel.

He wasn't running as fast as usual, since he'd be already done with his lap right now, and Lucy could tell from the fact that he was alone that he wasn't really feeling 'hyper'.

"Hey," she called out to him, wondering what the deal was. He ignored her. If there was anything that made her days in school a little less annoying, was usually getting into an argument with this buffoon. They never really got along, but they enjoyed that about themselves - well, at least Lucy looked at it that way. He was always boasting about his winning streak and fighting anyone who told him otherwise.

"HEY!" she yelled loudly, sprinting to catch up with him and grabbing his shoulder. It confused her why he was down and instinct just begged her to find out. This wasn't normal, no, not at all. For some reason this idiot alway knew when she was around, saying something about her smell, and would be already bringing crude jokes to view.

"What's wrong?" she asked bluntly. Usually, at about this time he would smirk and say something indecent like 'your face' or 'the fact that you're speaking' which would lead her to kicking his ass from here to Hong Kong.

He narrowed his black eyes down at her. "I lost," he said, his voice sounding hollow.

"_What_?" she asked incredulously.

"I said, _I lost_!" He was louder this time. They'd both stopped running, her hands on her hips and his arms crossed firmly. Some of the runners started passing them, giving them weirded-out, or in the case of some of the girls, contempt looks.

"Lost what?"

"I lost this, uh-" he cut himself off, bending down to till their noses were almost touching. Apparently this was a gesture of intensity and back-off-ness between guys, but to a girl like Lucy, it was definitely _not. _"- game," he ended awkwardly, still staring at the girl's face. She narrowed her eyes and backed up, her neck stretched as far away from him as possible.

"Uck! Get away from me!"

Natsu rolled his eyes. Lucy tripped as she backed up, falling onto her butt and making dust fly everywhere. She looked incredulously at the dust and the fact that her ass would now hold a dirt mark, and groaned loudly, "You idiot!"

Holding out his hand and chuckling, Lucy took it and dragged him down to the floor with him. He landed face first into the dirt and felt a gag-sensation as he lifted himself with both his hands. Looking over at a demonically smiling Lucy, he spat out dirt and looked at her with the same glare, "You bi-"

"Ah, ah, aaah," Lucy sang as she had one finger up and moving side to side, "respect thy beautiful lady, and help her get up."

"Why the hell should I!" He screamed, getting up and looking around the field as he saw his teammates still running around. Looking back down at her, he drew up an eyebrow at her pouting face, "I'll say sorry..."

Looking down again and to the side, the blonde placed her best imitation of an apologizing person. "It was rude of me to pull you down when you were just trying to help me off the floor."

Rolling his eyes yet again, he stood up and grumbled 'fine' before pulling her up off the ground. She giggled lightly and jogged a little forward, sticking out her tongue at him.

"Where the hell is my sorry?!" he fumed, stomping over to her. She stuck out her lug just as he walked near her, making him fall again onto the dirt. "Too late~!" she chimed.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" he yelled, spitting out more dirt. Lucy brought her hands across her stomach as she laughed out loud. Looking down, she winked at him,

"Did not! I just OUTSMARTED you!"

She started jogging again, away from Natsu, with a smile on her face. Now she would be ready to practice her cheers and go on with the rest of the day.

Natsu stayed on the ground, his mouth slightly ajar, '_Celestialprincess12?_' he thought. He scrambled up and out of the floor and looked over to his blonde... 'friend'. She was laughing with the stupid popular girls, flipping her hair and probably discussing the newest nail polish brand.

"Nah," he thought outloud, and ran to finish his lap.

* * *

"I told you before, just leave me alone!" The bluenette's voice rang out in the previously quiet library. She flinched and inwardly berated herself for screwing up the peace. She strategically sunk in her chair so that she was hidden by her big hard-backed book. Thankfully, the librarian chose to ignore her little outburst.

"Gihee," her adversary laughed quietly, "I never took you for the loud type, Shrimp."

"I'm not a shrimp," she snapped, careful to keep her voice down, "and I just told you to _leave me alone_."

Gajeel stared at her, his deep red eyes dark, before rising out of his seat unceremoniously and stomping out of the library. Levy sighed heavily, returning to her study of theoretical physics and trying to forget her previous predicament.

Meanwhile, the black-haired, heavily pierced boy was stomping through the halls. School was out, and he was about to get the hell out of there and wreak havoc somewhere else. His first source of entertainment, the little blue-headed shrimp, was now gone. Apparently she wasn't too keen on his visits to the library every few days. It had always been like that, ever since the beginning of the school year. He hadn't noticed her the year he was _supposed _to graduate, but she was waaay too fun to pick on. He wouldn't call them 'friends', necessarily, but they _did _know their way around each other.

_Damn Shrimp._

He kicked a trashcan on his way out. Usually, he was too badass for such a petty-ass act, but he wasn't feeling himself. Maybe it was the time in the library. He'd have to lower the amount of time he spent there.

"Hey Gajeel!" He turned to see his usual buds. "Wanna have some fun around at the bar?"

"Nah. I got work tonight."

"Fuck."

"Huh. Smartass."

Truth was, Gajeel had the day off. It was a kind of embarrassing problem, but he'd kind of gotten addicted to an online RPG game. He had a duel this evening that he couldn't miss.

* * *

SO~ what did you think? Leave a review if you liked it! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! If you follow me, please also follow _letterspluslovenotes! _Not only are she and I co-authoring this fic together, but she is awesome and amazing and has really great stories of her own! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Natsu you idiot!" yelled Gray, wiping the sweat off his brow and glaring at his childhood friend, "What the fuck is up with you today?"

Natsu glared, baring his teeth and snarling. He was not having it today with football - not at all. The fact that he didn't get enough sleep and swore all night for losing to a girl, had really taken a toll on Dragneel. It was 4:30 PM, school was already over and the only people left were random onlooker students in the bleachers. His best friend was becoming more and more aggravated with his pussy-excuse for not keeping his head in the game.

"We've been here for two fucking hours! I've got shit to do, you know!" Gray spat out, as he tackled his friend to the ground. Heaving himself up, Fullbuster took off his helmet and faced his friend who was sprawled on the grass, "Two hours and not one touchdown made by you. We've got two weeks left Dragneel. Wake the fuck up!" He kicked grass with his cleated heel towards his friend and walked away, the golden number '30' being the last thing Natsu saw before turning his head the other way.

He apparently had caught the attention of a few cheerleaders, who bounced their way over to him and brought him from the ground.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

"Gray can be such a dick!"

"Do you want some water?"

He waved a hand at them and jogged towards the locker rooms. This whole RPG game had gotten way over his head. The only reason he was even allowed in the school grounds was because of his football scholarship - Gray was looking out for him, one wrong move could cost Dragneel his education.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

'_Two more laps_,' she thought to herself, feeling the once cold water greet her with bubbles on impact, '_Need to beat that score_...'

A certain bluenette was currently diving into the large pool, found in one of the many rooms Fairy High owned, using the butterfly technique to reach the end of her lap. She'd been here since school ended at 2:30, her other teammates leaving just a few minutes prior to her final dive. It wasn't particularly easy being the swim captain... in fact, it was even harder when any loss could mean a knife to your scholarship.

The girl loved swimming: loved the feel of the air bubbles tickling her skin, the prune-like hands that she would get for staying in too long, the silence the water held, and the way that all her day would melt away the moment she jumped in.

She reached the other side of the swimming pool with ease, grinning widely as she took her aqua-colored goggles off and stared at the clock: less than one minute. She placed her two hands on the edge of the pool and heaved herself out of the water, panting lightly at the amount of energy she had already consumed. Looking back at the clock again, she let out a little pout, '_Gray's long gone by now_...'

Getting up from the floor and walking towards her bag, she heard the large metal door of the entrance open. Looking up, she immediately rolled her eyes and rummaged through her sack quicker, trying to find her sweatpants in the mess of hair products, books, bras, and some picture of Gray.

"Ms. Lockser, school's closing now. You have ten minutes left to get up and leave," a familiar voice rung out. Sighing loudly, Juvia looked back to the young lady: the scarlet-haired, beautifully curved,and omega bitch, Erza Scarlett.

"Juvia's just getting her sweatpants out, no need to worry." Quickly rummaging one last time, she found her pants at the bottom of the sack, squashed under her Algebra textbook. Putting them on with ease, the student president was still looming around,

"You shouldn't be practicing this hard, you already have the title for best record..." She was walking around the pool now, her small-heeled shoes clicking onto the rough flooring. Juvia stared at her, swinging her bag up and across her shoulders, "Juvia never stops practicing... there's always someone better."

"Indeed..." Scarlett murmured, before looking up and giving Juvia a small smile, "Ready, then? See you tomorrow." She quickly walked towards the entrance doors and opened them, giving Juvia the space to walk in front of her and out towards the school grounds.

Checking her phone that she had stashed in her sweatpants pocket, she flipped it opened and read an email:

[**New PM**] from **King_of_Ice**  
Hey :) Meet up at the chatroom tonight. I miss you Rain... you haven't been on lately.

She smiled softly, instinctively raising her hand as a 'good bye' when she heard the student prez yell out 'don't be late to school tomorrow', and bit her lip. She'd been having a romantic encounter with someone from the latest RPG site 'Fairy Tail', and although she'd never admit it out loud... lately she was beginning to feel more interested in this 'King of Ice' than Gray Fullbuster.

They met in a random chatroom called 'Students FTW Yeaaahhh' and have since spoken at least once every day. Although she doesn't know the guy behind the screen (nor does he know her,) there was nothing to worry about: to join this game, you needed to be a current student/faculty at the school.

Quickly hitting the 'reply' button, she shot him a quick PM and walked faster to her dorm, forgetting the sad feeling of not seeing her beloved Fullbuster before leaving school.

.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

[**New PM**] from** RainWoman_**  
C you there :) xoxo

"Hey sis! I'll be in my room... call me when dinner's ready!"

"Wait a second you!" he heard Ultear call back, her bossy motherly voice on. For some reason she had that voice when talking to him. Gray stopped in the hallway on route to his room.

"What is it?" he whined. He really wanted to go and play on his computer. He had absolutely no time to deal with Ultear.

His sis put her hands on her hips, tossing her long dark purple hair over her shoulder and smirking at him. "I want you to... _help_ with dinner today," she declared.

"Huh?" This was unexpected. Ultear had always found a way to make sure he had food, ever since their foster mother had died. And she had only ever asked him to cook whenever she went out for the night.

She rolled her eyes, sighing and lazily strolling over to the dining room where she pulled out a chair and flopped down on it. It was then that Gray noticed the tiredness in her brown eyes. "What is it, Ul?"

"I've just been really tired recently," she said, smiling, "And dinner won't take _too _much effort. It'll be good to get off your computer once in awhile." She began the sentence lovingly, but ended it with light sarcasm.

"Fine," Gray relented, "What am I makin'?"

"Macaroni and Cheese."

The boy groaned; he hated Mac 'n Cheese. Ultear cackled. "Deal with it," she laughed, "I'll be out. Don't save me any."

Before Gray could protest, she'd grabbed her purse and escaped through the front door; the next second she was in her black BMW E39 and driving away. He groaned, even louder this time, since he wasn't going to bother anyone. He decided to skip dinner, instead heading toward his room.

The dark blue walls of his bedroom were terribly reminiscent of the fact that this had been his room since he was seven. His black IKEA metal loft bed to the right of the window, along with the desk and chair beneath it were new but the bookshelf wasn't; it sat to the left of the window, and whenever he opened his closet doors they bumped into the front of the shelves. It was light brown beat up wood, filled with math and science books from his childhood, and had been cast aside in the corner of the room to represent his old self.

Gray glared at the old 'memento' before flopping down on his office chair and flipping open his laptop. He'd paid dearly for that laptop, mowing all of the neighbor's lawns and watching over their bratty kids, as well as selling most of his old experimenting junk from the garage. But not the books. _Definitely _not the books.

He logged into Fairy Tail.

* * *

**SIGN IN**

**Username: **King_of_Ice

**Password: *********

_Thank you for logging in to Fairy Tail, RPG online chat and interaction site._

**5:39 P.M. **

**King_of_Ice has entered the private duel zone: **_**Raindrops and Icicles.**_

**King_of_Ice has activated his **_**duel zone **_**acceptor. **

**RainWoman_ has entered the private duel zone: **_**Raindrops and Icicles.**_

**5:41 P.M.**

* * *

**King_of_Ice **has invited **RainWoman_ **to battle.

**RainWoman_ **has accepted.

**Side Chat:**

**RainWoman_: **Nice to see you, King.

**King_of_Ice: **You too! What's been up at school?

**RainWoman_: **Not much actually...

**King_of_Ice: **Huh. :/ Me neither.

**RainWoman_: **You wanna choose the field this time?  
**King_of_Ice: **Sure! :3

**King_of_Ice** has decided to play on **Glacial Frontier Trouble.**  
_Note: Careful to not use running attacks!_

**King_of_Ice: **Well that shouldn't be too much of an issue...

**RainWoman_: **XD

**King_of_Ice**- Level 47  
() 100%  
**RainWoman_** - Level 46  
() 100%

**King_of_Ice** uses Ice Make: Lance!

**RainWoman_ **uses Water Body!

_Note: __Ice Make: Lance __has no effect on __**RainWoman_.**_

**King_of_Ice**- Level 47

() 100%  
**RainWoman_** - Level 46

() 100%

**King_of_Ice: **I KNEW you were going to use that!

**RainWoman_: **And you still don't know how to stop it. :P

**King_of_Ice: **...or maybe I do.

**RainWoman_ **uses Water Lock!

**King_of_Ice**- Level 47

() 62%  
**RainWoman_** - Level 46

( ) 42%

**King_of_Ice **uses Freeze!

_Note: __**RainWoman_**__'s __Water Lock __has been frozen by __Freeze__!_

**RainWoman_: **Crap

**King_of_Ice: **:D

**King_of_Ice**- Level 47

() 62%

**RainWoman_**- Level 46

( ) 0%

**RainWoman_: **Okay that was not fair

**King_of_Ice: **Yes it was! :)

**RainWoman_** loses.

**King_of_Ice** wins!

-Level Up!

-12,500 Gems!

**RainWoman_: **You have some sort of magical power, don't you?

**King_of_Ice: **But I won, fair and square.

**RainWoman_: **0_0 Fine. I'm going to bed.

**King_of_Ice: **Huh. Okay. See you tomorrow?

**RainWoman_: **Yea… I'll try to get on earlier.

**King_of_Ice**: … When will we meet in real life?

**RainWoman_**: :/

**King_of_Ice**: It's not like we're strangers… I must've seen you before :)

**RainWoman_**: I'm just… not ready. I g2g, bye.

_**RainWoman_**__ has gone offline._

* * *

Juvia sighed, leaning back into the pillows that she had stacked against her headboard. The pale blue color on her dorm room walls suited her taste, but the location didn't. There was a dumb curfew, and her Gray lived outside the campus.

She brought her head back down and stared at her laptop, noting that King was still online. Why couldn't she say yes? Why couldn't she just let go of Gray and venture on into what could be something… real? Because she was obsessed; obsessed with the thought of what could be with her and the guy she was so infatuated with. _Gray_, she thought as she bit her lip softly, _what are you doing right now?_

* * *

A few miles away, a dark-haired boy stared glumly at the blank computer screen. She'd done it again… left him hanging and feeling as lonely as a lost puppy. He didn't even know what she looked like; she could be fat, anorexic, a druggy, a nerd, shit.. she could even be a guy.

"Definitely not…" he scoffed, thinking out loud. Bringing a hand to comb through his messy black hair, he began sorting out the few girls that walked the halls of Fairy High. An idea sparking, he clicked ran his fingers through the keyboard:

**Search**: RainWoman_

**001** Profile Found: **Check**?

He stared at his screen, why hadn't he ever tried this before? She must have something in her profile… something that would help him find her.

**RainWoman_**

_last log in: ten minutes ago._

**Age/Sex**: Sixteen & Female

**Grade**: Junior :) Class of X784 !

**Hobbies**: Swimming, playing in the rain, and… swimming!

**Likes**: The color blue, water, and a certain someone.

**Dislikes**: Hot weather, cats, and love rivals.

**About me**: I think those things above sum up my life… :)

His eyes traced the information given, a smirk appearing on his once glum face. So she liked the color blue, hates cats, swims, and likes a certain someone? Smirking, he felt his own cheeks blush. _She likes me?_ He thought, noting that she had never spoken about anyone else in their late-night chats. Smile widening, he wheeled himself on his chair towards his bookcase and brought out a thin book: Fairy High Year Book X783. _She's gotta be in here._

* * *

A light knock was heard before the door opened slightly, "Juvia?"

The bluenette turned her head towards the female voice and sighed inwardly; her roommate was not so good with knocking and actually waiting for the person to open the door. "Yes?" Juvia spoke, noting the tired tone she was using.

"Din-din's not going to make itself you know… I was thinking we can make a Fiesta Salad-type thing today? I gained a pound and I CANNOT have Blondie noticing!" Rolling her eyes as she rolled out of bed and listened to her friends endless jabber, Juvia walked sluggishly towards her door and opened it fully: in front of her was a red-headed beauty, sporting her cheerleader sweats and a messy tied up bun, Flare Corona.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! I think we both look forward to your feedback! :3


End file.
